Warriors: BloodClan's Revenge
by Araesson's Storm
Summary: After the battle with BloodClan, the Clans came to believe that the evil Clan was finished. They were so very wrong. The Clan has bounced back from it's defeat, and will stop at nothing to get revenge upon it's enemies. It comes in a way that none suspected, in the form of a single she-kit... This is BloodClan's Revenge.
1. Allegiances

**So this is my new idea in all of it's shining glory! (and also my excuse for not updating Second Chance...) *is whacked with sticks by readers of Second Chance* I'M SORRY JUST READ THIS YOU WILL FEEL BETTER TRUST MEHZZZZ! Well, this is just the allegiances but...**

* * *

 _BloodClan-_

Leader

 **Shadow:** Dark grey tom with black stripes and black front paws, and amber eyes

 _ **Trainees-**_ **Death, Shade, Smoke**

Senior Commander

 **Claw:** Russet colored tom with white paws

 _ **Trainees-**_ **Fox, Blood, Fang**

Junior Commander

 **Sauda:** Brown she-cat with darker stripes and white underbelly and blue eyes

Senior Soldiers

 **Raven:** Black she-cat with blue eyes and light grey markings

 **Drake:** Brown tom with darker brown stripes

 **Ice:** White she-cat with grey stripes and blue eyes

 **Bane:** Dark brown tom with light brown tail and underbelly

 **Crow:** Black tom with green eyes

 _ **Trainees-**_ **Loki, Stygian, Onyx, Vulture**

 **Amber:** Pale ginger she-cat with darker chest and tail, with amber eyes

 **Violet:** Grey she-cat with dark spots and blue eyes

 **Crookshank:** Golden brown tom with dark brown stripes

Junior Soldiers

 **Blaze:** Russet she-cat with darker tail and amber eyes

 **Night:** Black tom with dark grey markings, and blue eyes

 **Bellatrix:** Dark grey she-cat with black stripes and amber eyes

 **Malice:** White she-cat with grey underbelly and blue eyes

 **Thistle:** Golden tom with golden brown paws and underbelly and blue eyes

 **Envy:** Dark brown she-cat with lighter brown underbelly and blue eyes

 **Flame:** Pale ginger tom with white paws

 **Thorn:** Grey tom with brown stripes and light grey paws

 **Fury:** Dark brown tom with grey stripes

 **Antonia:** Brown she-cat with white paws and underbelly

Trainees (cats older than four moons, bring trained by their father)

 **Fang:** Fiery ginger she-cat with green eyes

 **Death:** Black tom with darker stripes and grey paws, and blue eyes

 **Onyx:** Black she-cat with darker spots and dark green eyes

 **Loki:** Grey tom with black spots and green eyes

 **Blood:** Russet tom with white paws and amber eyes

 **Stygian:** Black tom with blue eyes

 **Shade:** Dark grey she-cat with black paws and blue eyes

 **Vulture:** Grey tom with black spots

 **Smoke:** Dark grey tom with light grey markings and black paws, and amber eyes

 **Fox:** Russet tom with darker tail and amber eyes

Matrons (she-cats nursing kits)

 **Storm:** Grey she-cat with lighter paws, blue eyes, mother of Crookshank's kits

 **Frost:** Light grey she-cat with white paws and underbelly, and blue eyes, mother of Drake's kits

Kits (cats younger 4 moons or younger)

 **Ivy:** Grey she-cat with lighter paws and underbelly, Storm's kit

 **Sable:** Tortoiseshell she-cat with blue eyes, Storm's kit

 **Ebony:** Grey she-cat with dark brown stripes and blue eyes, Storm's kit

 **Lucifer:** Light grey tom with brown stripes, Frost's kit

 **Lilith:** Light grey she-cat with white paws, underbelly, and chest, and blue eyes, Frost's kit

* * *

Claw, the Senior Commander of BloodClan's forces, slunk into the Leader's den in the night, carrying something small within his jaws. Shadow looked at his Senior Commander, and nodded. Claw dropped his cargo at the Leader's feet.

"I have brought the kit, as you asked," Claw mewed, bowing his head in respect for the Leader that had brought BloodClan back from the ashes of the last disastrous defeat, "Although I still do not understand the assignment."

Shadow gave him a look, before purring, "Do you not? What about it confuses you?"

"I do not see why we need this kit. Won't the Clans just come after us? Why should we risk another battle for a single kit? We are not strong enough yet. I do not see it as wise," Claw voiced the concerns that had been plaguing his mind.

"And yet you fetched the kit for me anyway," Shadow breathed, face unemotional. Claw nodded.

"My Leader asked it of me, so I assumed you had a reason," Claw answered, while Shadow nodded.

"In fact, I do have a reason. But in answer to your previous concerns, I would like to note that we are hard to find. We know our way around the Twolegplace better than they do. Also, they shall be having more pressing problems to deal with soon," Shadow paused, allowing himself a dark laugh. Claw blinked, interested.

"What shall that be?" Claw asked.

"Sauda informed me that one of her Soldiers had seen huge monsters at the edge of the Wild. Ones that could prowl, not just on Thunderpaths, but through trees. Indeed, they were so massive that they could uproot all trees standing in their way. So believe me when I say that we shall not expect retaliation any time soon," Shadow chuckled darkly, relishing the thought of the Wilds being torn to pieces by these massive monsters, "So, tell me about this kit you found."

"She was the strongest in the litter. All were girls, and one was pathetically small. There is another reason I chose her," Claw, smiling widely, nudged the kit closer to Shadow for inspection. Shadow laughed openly seeing the kit better.

"Did I chose well?" Claw asked.

"Oh yes. This kit will be the perfect instrument for our revenge. I dub thee Fang, Bane of the Wild," At this he turned solemn again, face showing nothing. His amber eyes turned back to Claw.

"You're match recently had kits correct? Fang would fit in best with your litter. I'm afraid her pelt would be... obvious... among my own litter. Take her to Amber, do not explain much. None must know where she came from, they would be against her. She must rise up among our ranks," Shadow stated firmly, and Claw nodded, taking the kit out of the den. Shadow sighed, the first stage was completed.

Now all that was left to do was wait.

* * *

 **I really really hope that no one else had this idea! It would be upsetting... but oh well. It's fun writing it! So please review my fine friends! And follow. Maybe favorite. I don't know.**

 **Question: Why do you think Shadow wanted the WildClan kit, Fang?**


	2. Chapter 1

**And here is Chapter 1! It's so awesome! (At least I think so) Let us READ!**

* * *

Fang stretched out in her nest, trying to ignore the boasts of the other trainees. Her nest was in the corner of the large den, made to fit the large amount of BloodClan trainees that currently resided there. Fang did not like sharing a resting space with so many rowdy cats, but she could not change it, so she didn't waste much time brooding on it.

"Shadow reckons that I'll soon be able to move on to more difficult battle moves soon. I'll be the youngest Junior Soldier that ever existed! After that, Shadow will have no choice but to have me replace Sauda as the Junior Commander, and then he'll train me to be his Lieutenant," Death's declaration could be heard throughout the den. Death was a large, muscular tom, and his ego matched the size of his muscle in Fang's opinion. Sure, he was highly skilled as far as Fang could tell, but he didn't need to waste air to boast about it. It would be better to use the energy he spent on boasting to train to become even better.

"Yeah, right!" Loki commented, "He wouldn't train _you._ He'll make Claw his Lieutenant, or someone older, wiser, and more experienced." Death's icy glare was tangible in the air.

"Then why hasn't he trained someone higher up? Huh? Maybe he wants a younger cat, and I'm the one who will be that cat," Death retorted.

"You don't know that. Maybe he is, he just didn't think that it was worth giving you that information. It's not like anyone tells _us_ what is going on," Fox remarked, sauntering over to join the argument.

"We would know if someone was being trained! Shadow's my father; I'm important enough to know," Death bit back hotly, while the others laughed darkly. Fang sighed, laying down to watch what was assuredly to be interesting.

"Good for you," Onyx said, her slick icy voice sliding over all of them like oil, "Do you think- since your father is leader- that he'll coddle you and give you what you want? That would make him some kind of pathetic leader, wouldn't it? Like one of those Wild Clan leaders? You can stand on your own without hiding behind your father, can't you?"

Without warning, Death launched himself at her, with a cry of, "I'm not hiding behind my father!" Soon, the other apprentices joined in, clawing and biting. They were wrecking the nests, and hair and blood was flying everywhere. With a sigh, Fang counted herself lucky to have a nest on the edge of the den; she was out of the line of fire.

Then, Vulture stumbled into her, and Smoke came after him, upsetting her nest and nicking her tail. Testily, she threw Smoke across the den using her teeth, before baring them at Vulture, who ran like all of the Senior Soldiers were out for his blood. Huffing, she scanned what remained of her nest. Now she would have to fix it!

"Trainees!" The call made everyone freeze. Shadow's cold gaze settled on each and every one of them, scrutinizing them with clear disapproval.

"If you wish to fight, do it in combat training. You are not uncivilized beasts: you are Blood Clan soldiers in the making! If you all wish to fight so much, how about we have an extra training session, right now? And after that, we'll just skip your sundown meal, won't we? Since you have all of this extra energy, you won't need it will you? You will then fix all of the nests, and after that you will go to sleep, to be woken up at dawn, for another training session that will be overseen by me." Shadow decreed, voice cold and unemotional as his hard gaze swept over the horror-struck trainees. After a few seconds hesitation, they trudged towards the training den, not excited by the prospect of extra training when they were supposed to be having downtime as their father's attended matters that Trainees weren't needed for. Fang, face totally unemotional, came after the others, glad that the others were being punished. She took her inclusion in stride; extra training would make her stronger. And seeing the others moan and whine and complain would be enjoyable at first, but she knew it would get irritating after a while.

They marched into the training area, the late-day sun streaming into the long-abandoned two-leg nest. It was wide and spacious, offering them plenty of room to practice. Blood was smeared everywhere- training was brutal. Some enjoyed the brutality of it, but Fang found it a bit distasteful- it was hard to get better when you were injured. Fang, of course, would never openly say so. That would invite punishment. Fang could deal with it, but it was an inconvenience, and it wasted time that could be better spent.

They lined up in front of Shadow by current ranking. Fang came first, and then Death, who glared at her as they lined up. It was a sore point with him that she had beaten him at the last Tournament. He claimed that he had still been recovering from an injury, and he had underestimated her.

 _Whatever helps you sleep at night,_ had been Fang's response when he had said this. He had huffed and stalked off, while the other Trainee's sniggered in his wake.

"Shadow? What is going on?" Claw asked, entering the Training Arena. He eyed the apprentices with disapproval, it was quite obvious that they were being punished.

"The apprentices are being taught a lesson. You are welcome to join me." Shadow remarked, and Claw came to stand next to him.

"Now, since none seem willing to come forward, I shall decide. Loki, you first. Claw, who should he battle?" Shadow drawled, before turning to Senior Commander Claw. Claw scanned the group, before his eyes settled upon his son Fox.

"Come, Fox. You obviously need practice, as you are the last in line," Claw sneered to his son, and Fox hung his head in shame, shuffling forward to face Loki, who was fourth in line of ranking. It was obvious who would win this practice battle. Loki narrowed his eyes, shifting into a ready stance. Fox sighed, and readied himself as well.

"Begin!" Shadow announced, and a smirk instantly lit Loki's face.

"Why bother? Fox is clearly going to lose," Loki spat at Fox's paws. Fox hissed in anger, and launched himself at the other Trainee. Loki side-stepped him easily, clearly enjoying the desperation in his opponent's poorly attempted pounce.

"What was that? How are you even related to Fang- she's first, and you're last. And she's just a _she-cat,_ " Loki goaded, flashing a confident smile at Fang, who did not even bother to respond to the tom. Fox growled- he hated being insulted. If he learned to tame his pride, he might have had more luck as a fighter. His pride was a clear disadvantage, that all used against him. Loki was obviously trying to get him angry, and to make him do something reckless- and he was already yielding results for his efforts. Fox aimed a sloppy swipe, and Loki caught his paw, and pinned it to the ground. Quickly, he bit the other trainee's ear, and tugging hard. Fox yowled in pain, and he desperately tried to swipe the other tom away. Loki pranced away easily.

"Aw, that hurt didn't it, kit?" Loki purred, smile widening- he knew he was going to win by a landslide. Fox knew it too, but he was too angry to care at that moment. He launched himself at his fellow trainee, missing by mere inches, and Loki swiped, scoring a long, deep gash into Fox's side. Fox gasped, stumbling, before he fell over with a loud crash. Loki, smiling cruelly, proceeded to injure his opponent, as the winner was given the time to torture his victim for some time before the battle was called to an end. It was gruesome and bloody work.

"Very good Loki. The battle is finished. Get back in line, Fox." Shadow ordered, and Fox dragged himself back to his place in line, while Claw sneered at his disappointing son. Fang determinedly stared at Shadow, not daring to look at Fox, her brother. As much as she was disgusted by his performance, she could never look at the injuries that the loser received. It had gotten her in trouble, once, when she wouldn't harm her opponent once she had won.

"Next we shall have Fang. Claw, who shall she compete against?" Shadow turned to Claw as Fang numbly stepped forward. Her face was impassive as she waited to know who she would battle. Claw inspected the line.

"Onyx, step forward," Claw said, and the sly black she-cat stepped forward. She smiled cockily at Fang, who only blinked in response. Onyx was a difficult opponent. She was underhanded in the extreme, whereas Fang went with a more honorable approach.

"You may begin," Shadow announced, eyes locked upon Fang- clearly assessing her. Fang took a deep breath- somehow this battle would be important. She eyed her opponent, who nimbly danced from side to side, wearing a sly smirk. Fang did not move, she only watched, waiting for the perfect opportunity to strike. Onyx sighed- her goading wasn't working. Suddenly, she threw herself at Fang claws-first, and Fang leaped, sailing over the other she-cat and ending up behind her. Onyx quickly spun around, and her paw darted towards her competitor's eye. Fang swayed to the side, only to realize that it had been a feint- Onyx's outstretched claw was coming right at her. She ducked quickly, the top of her head and an ear getting hit by the sailing claw. Fang rolled out of reach, and Onyx hissed, lashing her tail. She danced to the side, paws lightly touching the ground, ready to spring. Fang narrowed her eyes, paws planted firmly to the hard stone ground.

Onyx tip-toed in circles around Fang, just out of reach. She was clearly taunting her, waiting for a reaction. The only part of Fang that moved were her bright, inquisitive green eyes- carefully following the intricate dance of her opponent. Suddenly Onyx lost her balance, and Fang did not waste her opportunity, launching herself at her fellow trainee, scratching deep into Onyx's exposed side. Onyx yowled, attempting to turn and attack Fang, who moved out of the way, and quickly jabbed again, this time at Onyx's belly. Onyx hissed in pain, blood flowing through her beautiful black fur and matting it. Fang leaped back, leaning down and waiting to see if Onyx would recover.

Onyx stood, swaying in her spot. Her dark green eyes glared sharper than any claw. She was breathing heavily, but she wouldn't back down yet. She leaped at Fang, starting a fast-paced but sloppy assault. Fang dodged most of them, only receiving a few small wounds that were irritating but not serious. She was content with letting Onyx tire herself out, so Fang waited for the perfect opportunity to present itself.

Finally, her calculating and brilliant orbs noticed a slight lapse in the rhythm of her opponents movement, so she dived in, biting into exposed and vulnerable flesh. Onyx howled again, attempting to wrest herself away from Fang's iron teeth, but she wouldn't relent, pulling the she-cat down, and slicing deep into her skin. Onyx was down, the battle was won. Now was the time for Fang's least favorite part of the mock-battle.

She took a deep breath, steeling herself and putting on an unemotional mask. With precision, her well practiced claws dug into Onyx's skin, creating intricate patterns within her opponents body. Onyx closed her eyes, not daring to let out a sound as what was most assuredly excruciating pain bit deep into her. Fang finished her artwork, hot blood gushing through her claws and pouring onto the cold ground.

"The battle is over. Well done, Trainee Fang. Onyx, get back into position," Shadow said softly, thoughtfully staring at Fang. She stood at attention silently, before marching back to her place in line. Onyx, bearing the scars of the practice battle, pulled herself into line, before collapsing into a bloody heap. Fang looked away, trying to push back the sickening feeling attacking her stomach.

The stench of blood assaulted her senses. She couldn't focus on the battle going on in front of her, she spent it all trying to calm her stomach and her emotions. The battle of her mind was much more difficult than the battle she had just won, as it always was. She did not understand it, as far as she knew, none of the other BloodClan cats had the reaction she did. In fact, most of them relished in the feeling of blood seeping in their paws, staining their muzzle, and pouring out of their victim.

Contrastingly, the very thought of it filled Fang's mouth with bile.

* * *

 **Bleh, torture. Poor Fang. Her name is awesome. Her skillz are awesome. SHE IS AWESOMESAUCE! I IZ WEIRD! *does random dance of randomness* LEMON DROPS FOR EVERYONE!*showers readers in lemon drops***

 **Question: Why do you think Fang is such a good fighter?**


	3. Chapter 2

**I'm back! How is everyone liking the story so far? Good? Awesome? Terrible? Whatever the case, I own nothing, but maybe my ideas.**

 **Now to answer reviews!**

 **Fourth Season: I'm generally not very good at writing battle scenes, so I'm thrilled you thought mine was good! I didn't think much of it, myself... anyway, you should get another one here, although slightly different... I shall say no more. I worked hard on Fang's character so I'm glad that turned out well. Thank you for your beautiful, complimentary reviews!**

* * *

Exhausted, Fang collapsed into her nest after the dawn practice. She had battled Stygian, and although she had won, she had paid dearly for it, earning herself a deep mark within her front right leg, causing a slight limp in her normally smooth and purposeful gait.  
She knew she did not have long until Claw would call her, Fox, and Blood to go out and hunt, and then show them a new battle move or two. She was determined to take as long of a power nap as she could. And for once, the Trainee Den was completely silent, aside from the occasional stir of a feline within it's nest. Reveling in the uncharacteristic quiet, she quickly fell into a light sleep. It seemed that almost no time had passed before the Sire's entered, each loudly calling for their offspring to come to them. With a barely audible groan, Fang rolled out of her warm, comfortable nest, and padded to Claw, and she was aware of her brothers stumbling behind her as fast as their half-asleep legs could carry them- which was not particularly fast, as they also had many obstacles to go around- or trip over, as was more often the case now.

"Tired, are you? Maybe you wouldn't be if you could act like BloodClan Trainee's," Claw said stiffly, turning and leading them out of the crowded den. Fang shrugged, before following her father. Blood caught up to her, and was now more awake. He swaggered next to her, while Fox trudged behind, yesterday's incident still burning in his mind.

"We shall go hunting this morning, and afterward, I shall have a _private_ session with Fox, as you clearly need it. During that time, you two may do what you like," Claw said, glaring at Fox. Blood was visibly brighter, but Fang remained solemn. What would she do in that time? She could get more sleep, but she would still have extra time on her paws. The thought of wasting the day made her restless. No, she would practice on her own, in some secluded corner. Blood could slack all he liked, Fang would not. Fighting was the only thing she got enjoyment out of, and she loved the feeling of improvement. She did not particularly care about the ranking- it just made it more likely that she would find her throat slit in the night, or some sort of 'accident' would be arranged to cripple her. The fate of cripples was a gruesome one- they were used for 'practice', until death's merciful embrace finally met them.

Fang would not be used as practice for Trainees, that was for certain.

Claw led them out of the BloodClan camp, and out into the areas beyond. They hunted for rats, squirrels, and birds, with the occasional dog or cat. Other than that, they would forage, finding food where they could. As Trainee's they were restricted- for now- to small animals. They were taught how to tell what was edible and what was not- if you were wrong it could potentially be fatal. Lastly, they had to learn the territory, and learn it well. They had to know it's secrets, it's cubbyholes, and where you could easily find food.

It was complicated, and it took time. Claw was not a patient Sire. Mistakes rarely- if ever- went unpunished. In BloodClan, nothing was ever forgiven. This fact was accepted by all, some even embraced it, believing it to be the way to weed out the weak ones. The ones to be punished.

Fang got along by just not thinking about it, immersing herself within her long task to become a better fighter, and a better hunter. Within that, there was little room for nothing else. In that, she had found her shield from the world around her, the world she inhabited.

The group padded along, and suddenly a tantalizing scent hit her. She scanned her companions, and their heads shot up as well- they must have scented it as well. Claw nodded, and shot off with light footfalls, and the three Trainees followed suit, eager for the catch.

A bird was swooping down upon a scurrying mouse. Wasting no time, Fang leaped upon the bird, severing it's neck, as Blood caught the mouse that tried to escape. Claw nodded approvingly, before shooting a glare at Fox. The disappointing Trainee shrank back. Pathetic, weak.

"Since Fox doesn't seem competent enough to catch something, how about he becomes out baggage-carrier," Claw sneered, and Blood smirked, throwing his mouse at his humiliated brother. Fang, after a moment's hesitation, set her bird down in front of Fox, with what may have been a hint of apology in her eyes. It was gone as soon as it had appeared however, not as if any of her companions would have recognized it for what it was.

Compassion and love were unknown concepts in this world.

After this, they foraged for food, finding small scraps here and there. Fox carried it all, straining as the long walk and heavy load began to take it's toll on his injured body. Yet he kept going uncomplaining, tripping a couple of times. Claw offered him no rest, until at last they had returned to BloodClan camp. Fox dropped the prey in the pile, stumbled a few paces, and fell over with exhaustion.

"Fox, you shall eat nothing tonight, as your only use seems to be as a baggage-carrier, and you hardly seem to be able to do _that._ Come, we must train you to see if you can ever obtain mediocrity- which I doubt. But if you don't..." Claw trailed off, "I expect you shall not be given the chance to much longer."

Fox gulped nervously, following Claw. Claw's ominous omen was correct; if Fox did not shape up soon, one of his mistakes could soon become fatal. Once that time came, there would be no chances left.

Fang's only sibling would then be Blood. She would not be allowed to remember that she had ever had another brother. He would be forgotten in no time- the only thing that would remain would be his blood, forever staining the training ground, indistinguishable from the countless forgotten cats leaving they're mark there, to serve as a reminder to all who entered.

Blood smirked at Fang, "What shall you do while Claw has to waste time trying to teach that oaf how to fight? I believe I shall take a nap to catch up on sleep," Fang glared, tail twitching.

"I shall be training, instead of lazing around and letting my muscles lose their fighting edge. Claw may waste time- I shall not!" and with that, Fang stalked off. She did not turn back to see her brother's reaction. She had training to do.

Once she found a decent hidden corner to train in, she took a deep breath. She imagined an opponent in front of her. It was a huge, hulking cat, with evil glinting eyes and a messy brown coat. It smelled what she imagined the forest would smell like- trees, prey, and other plants. Earthy.

Her imagined opponent grinned at her, showing blood-stained teeth. Fang met it's gaze evenly. It lunged at her, so she dodged. Thus her battle began.

 _Side step!_

 _Lunge!_

 _Jump!_

 _Pounce!_

 _Claw!_

 _Bite!_

 _Jab!_

 _Dodge!_

Fang's imaginary battle was entrancing. Her and her imaginary opponent were battling furiously, and neither was winning. They went on and on, Fang not knowing how much time was passing. Before long, her beautiful pelt was streaked with sweat, and her muscles strained from exertion. Yet she did not stop.

 _Dive!_

 _Roll!_

 _Hiss!_

 _Kick!_

 _Slash!_

 _Scratch!_

 _Rip!_

 _Tear!_

 _ **KILL!**_

Fang cut deep into it's imaginary belly, gushing imaginary blood that felt real in her paws. Suddenly, her surroundings changed. A lake was at her side, a forest on her other side. Underneath her was a ginger tom, gushing blood out of a deep stomach wound. _The one she had inflicted!_

His eyes searched deep within her, yet they were not looking for faults. They were somehow disappointed. Blood gushed out in torrents, running into the lake. Fang stared at the dying tom horrified.

"I'm sorry Rosekit. This wasn't supposed to happen! I failed you," he grunted, obviously speaking caused him immense pain. Fang could not look away as the tom slowly died, unblinking gaze never leaving her. He gave a last, shudder breath, and died. Fang backed away, repulsed. _What had she done!?_

 _She had killed him!_

Fang closed her eyes, forcing her mind to go blank, her face to turn emotionless. She forced herself back under control, and opened her eyes again.

She was back in the hidden spot, and no body lay in front of her. Her paws weren't stained with blood.

And yet the metallic scent was still heavy in the air. She couldn't shake it away. Where was it coming from? Fang took a calming breath, and resumed her training to drive away her troubling thoughts.

"What are you doing?" Death's voice asked incredulously. Fang stopped, turning to him with a blank expression.

"You know practice is over. The Sire's have left, we actually get a break. You can sleep," Death said, seeming to think that her extra practice was the as crazy as a Twoleg.

"Claw had a one-on-one practice session with Fox. I was simply training on my own." Fang replied simply, shrugging.

"You are already First! You need no more extra practice!" Death protested.

"Being First is exactly why I need it. If I want to maintain my ranking, I shall have to continue to practice my hardest or others may take advantage of my slacking," Fang argued, using an argument that Death would understand. That, however was not her true reason, but it would do. Death need not know her true purpose. Truly, even she did not completely understand why she had to, mostly just that she did. Death rolled his eyes.

"What shall you do when you have kits?" Death asked, "Then you will not be able to practice." Fang was surprised. Where had that come from? She had never thought of it before, really. What he said was true; with her belly swollen from kits, her training would come to a stand-still. That was unacceptable to her, so she pushed the thought aside. She would consider it when the time came. Kits were far, far away.

"I shall consider it when the time comes. For now, however, I shall continue training as much as possible. Why should it matter to you anyway?" Fang answered.

"I'm just curious," Death muttered, but Fang realized it must be more than that. She said no more, striding out of the room and going to the Trainee den, settling down in her nest.

Maybe a nap was a good idea...

* * *

 **Question: What was that weird imaginary opponent dying thing about?**


	4. Chapter 3

**Hello again people of the world! I am back with another chapter in the tale of Fang- Chapter 3! I got so many reviews, I was so excited to see them all! Thank you, thank you, thank you! Keep 'em coming! Please? And now to review answering!**

 **Cloudjumper Kat: Really good guess- and yes, her Clan name (before she was stolen) was in fact Rosekit, thought she doesn't know it. I'm glad you find this intriguing, I'll try to keep that up for you.**

 **Feraa: 1- She does really enjoy fighting. It's supposed to be kind of her way to escape (at least that's how it is in my head...)**

 **2- XD XD XD YAY I HAVE PEOPLE WHO THINK I'M AN AWESOME WRITER! THANK YOU SOOOO MUCH! *tackles in hug* And that is a good guess- something from Starclan is normally the answer in the case of dreams, isn't it?**

 **Fourth Season: Maybe. Good Guess. StarClan likes giving our cryptic messages- it's their idea of fun.**

 **that guy: Here's more. Really.**

 **Guest: She has trained a lot. She has a lot of drive to do so.**

 **And now to the actual chappie.**

* * *

"Let us try the move out, shall we? Blood, Fox, get ready to battle," Claw said, having just shown his three kits a new battle move that involved knocking an opponents legs out from under them and following up with a claw to whatever was exposed. It required catching an opponent unawares, and no small amount of strength. It was more advanced than many other moves they had learned, and Fang was ready for the challenge.

Fox, however, was not. He was uncomfortable with the move. Yet he stood to face his brother anyway, who smirked in response. They stood in tense silence, waiting for Claw to signal them to begin their battle.

"Begin!" Claw exclaimed, and Blood wasted no time in barreling himself at his brother, who was knocked into the wall behind him, having been unprepared for it. He stood, recovering his breath. Blood came right at him, leaving little time to recover. His left paw swept under Fox's paws, who leaped to avoid them, only to land awkwardly, and fall over, exposing his back and side.

Fang could not stop the gasp that escaped her when Blood dived in, biting with all of the force his jaw could muster. There was a loud, sickening crack, followed by an agonizing moment of silence. It was broken when Fox let out a long, bloodcurdling scream, back spasming and blood spurting everywhere. Blood looked down on his brother with a wide, twisted smile on his face, eyes full of vicious hatred. Fox continued to scream, the sound echoing off the walls and tormenting the ears of his sister, who had to avert her gaze. Fox tried desperately to drag himself away from his vicious brother, his legs dragging uselessly behind him.

It seemed to be in slow motion to Fang, as Blood's leg muscles tensed, before he sprung into the air, landing with all of his weight upon his brother's injured spine. The screaming intensified tenfold, only increasing the wicked smile upon Blood's face. Fang couldn't stand it, couldn't someone make it stop? The horrible, horrible screams resonated within her mind, and she could _feel_ the pain that had caused the terrible sound to occur as if it was her own wound.

Blood stepped away, his jaw and fur covered in his own brother's hot blood. It was dripping off of him, yet he only seemed to revel in the substance that he had extracted from his opponent. Claw nodded approvingly- approvingly!- at his son.

"Your time's up, Fox," Claw whispered menacingly, "I shall go get Shadow. It seems we shall have a plaything for a time." Fox's screams turned to desperate sobs at his father's words. His fate had been sealed the moment his spine was severed.

He was going to suffer the life of a BloodClan cripple.

It seemed that almost no time had passed before Claw returned with the BloodClan leader. Shadow's face was impassive as he inspected Fox, who was still sobbing for all he was worth. Not that it would help him now.

"It seems you shall have only two children now, Claw. At least _they_ aren't disgraces," Shadow spat, running his claw along Fox's injured back. Fox yelped pathetically. Fang could only watch it all in horror. She hid it well, as she had always done. Yet her carefully built walls of stone were in danger of tumbling to the ground. How could Blood do this?! Why did everyone seem so pleased?!

Shadow and Claw then dragged Fox- none too gently- into the main camp area like a piece of worthless prey. Some of the BloodClan members laughed menacingly, while others shouted insults at the crippled Fox. Blood followed after them, and Fang- after a long hesitation- came after, staring straight ahead. Fox was left in the middle of the camp, in the full view off all, on hard stone.

"BloodClan!" Shadow yowled, "This apprentice is disgraced! He has been crippled! Shall he be allowed to live?!"

"NO!" came the answer, as all BloodClan cats who had heard the call of their leader yowled their answer. Mercy was a foreign concept to these hardened cats. It was kill or be killed- a serious injury then became fatal. BloodClan did not help others unless it in some way benefited them.

"That is right. Those who cannot carry their own weight die. That is how it has always been- and how it shall continue to be. Then this cripples fate is set!" Shadow called, before loud cheers came from the cats. Fang watched in horrid fascination. She had never seen a cripple and their fate, although she had heard of it. Shadow then left for his den, leaving silence in his wake, except for the small cries of pain from Fox. Claw left as well, snorting in contempt as his crippled son whispered something to him.

Then Fury, a Junior Soldier, descended upon Fox, slashing at him- careful not to kill him. BloodClan cats enjoyed their cripples too much to kill them right away. No, they preferred hearing their screams for a moon at least- although they rarely survived longer than that. By then, their injuries had taken their toll.

Finally, Fang could stand it no longer, and she fled, exiting the camp area and finding a hidden nook outside. Yet, even there, the images of her brother still plagued her mind- and for once they would not go away. Her mind was racing out of control, which had never happened before. She had and iron fist of control over herself normally, yet now it had crumbled to dust.

What was this place she called home? BloodClan? For all that they preached strength and honor, they lived lives of hate and power. Was their thirst for blood so great that they had to torture the weak until their painful deaths? Would it not be better to just let the weak go? Yet that would kill them as surely as a claw.

What was the answer to the many questions plaguing her mind?

Fang took a deep breath, trying to get rid of the images of her poor brother. She could not help him, because then her fate would be the same as his. Yet what was she supposed to do? Watch him suffer? She couldn't do that- then her carefully crafted walls blocking her thoughts and emotions from others would come crashing down around her, and her secrets would be known. She had worked hard to develop a stoic, blank face, and if she wasn't careful it would be smashed to smithereens.

All over something she had known would happen in the end.  
But she had _never_ imagined this- it was all too horrible! How could Blood have done that!? And Claw had been pleased by his son! Everyone had been proud of Blood's deed. To them, he had given them a plaything for another moon.

But his own brother! Did he not care at all?

Fang knew the answer to that- and it was a profound no. Blood felt that having a brother like that was a disgrace. Fang he would keep around and pretend to care for because she had a high ranking- so she did the family proud. But if she were to fall in ranking, he would dispatch her just as systematically. That Fang knew for a fact.

Then why did it feel so wrong in her heart?

That night, when Fox's anguished screams had finally subsided and all had retired for the night save the camp guards, Fang slowly crept out of the Trainee den, careful not to trod on another cat and cause them to wake up. She made her way to the main camp, sticking to the shadows. Even her bright pelt was unnoticeable in the dark night. The only light was the light of the waning moon. Soon, it would be new moon.

She made her way to Fox, who was sobbing pitifully still. He was clearly not asleep, and Fang doubted he would get any sleep this night. Eventually the exhaustion would overcome it all, but until then the pain would make it near impossible to sleep. She tapped him on the shoulder, and he yelped.

"Shh!" Fang hissed, and he glared at her in the dim light.

"Fang? What are you doing? Come to gloat- don't worry, Blood's already got it all covered!" Fox spat- albeit quietly. Fang lowered her gaze to her paws, and shifted uncomfortably.

"No- it's- it's not that. I-I... I'm sorry," Fang stammered, not sure what she had come for, or what she wanted to say. What could she say? Nothing she said would help. She just felt like she had to tell him something- but she knew not what. Fox glared.

"I don't need your pity. You don't really care anyway. Why don't you leave, and go rest your precious first-ranking head!" Fox sneered, turning his head away from her, his legs unmoving. Fang reluctantly left his side, not sure what to do. Then, she had an idea. She crept passed the camp guards, and went out into the territory, looking for scents. Soon, her efforts were rewarded- she found some small scraps of food that were edible enough. She came back to Fox, placing the meal at his head. He gave a start of surprise.

"Wh- Why?" he mewed, sniffing the food. She shrugged, and he immediately began eating ravenously. As soon as he was done, Fang gathered up the scraps to dispose of them.

As she turned to leave, Fox whispered, "Thanks. You could get in trouble though, so get away!" Fang fled, disposing of the small scraps, and returning to the Trainee den, before settling down, and hoping none had seen her. She knew well the consequences of her actions.

Luckily, all of the Trainee's seemed to be fast asleep. There was no yowling or hissing insults. There was silence, all was asleep. Fang stared into the darkness to make sure, before her exhaustion finally decided to make itself known. Her eyelids drooped, and before she knew it she was sleeping.

Yet her sleep wasn't peaceful. In her dreams, Fox screamed on and on, blood flowing like rivers on the hard, cold ground. Blood and Claw grinned beside him, both of them covered in blood and looking overjoyed by this fact. Then their eyes caught Fang's and she couldn't move- she was paralyzed in her spot. Evil smirks growing, they stalked to her, eyes displaying their evil intentions, twin forms hulking and threatening.

They came closer, until they blocked off her escape. Their eyes bored into hers, searching through her soul, finding all of her secrets. She could not speak, she could not move. She could only watch the two toms with growing apprehension.

"Don't you enjoy our little game, sister dear? It is most fun, hearing them screaming on and on, begging for mercy, knowing _you_ are in control," Blood commented coolly, pleasure dotting his features as he spoke.

"Oh, but you don't enjoy in our fun. We must remedy this. You will be one of us one day. You know this in your mind. Come, join in our games. Become a BloodClan cat," Claw crooned, his tail brushing the top of her head. She shook her head in an adamant no.

"I- I'm not like you! I won't be like you!" Fang finally mewed desperately, trying to argue more with herself than the tom in front of her. Her father smirked.

"Oh, but you will... if you wish to survive. If you do not-... I believe your fate will be no different than your _dear brother's,_ " Claw's voice became a sneer, his tail flicking with irritation, "You don't want to be a disgrace. You should not waste all of the potential you possess. It would be most... _dissatisfying_ should that occur- but don't believe you will be spared. All traitors and pathetic disgrace's shall be put to slow death- as decreed by our great leader Scourge."

It was then that Blood and Claw lunged forward, sinking their sharp, blood-stained teeth deep into her fur, dragging her forward with her struggling and crying in pain. They dragged her to Fox, who screamed at her.

"Are you just going to stand there and let me die?! You're such a coward, Fang, you never had to work for anything! Everything was given to you, because of you stupid, special talents! Just because you're talented doesn't mean you have what it takes to be a BloodClan soldier! They're brave- but you- you are just a sniveling coward who hides behind talent!" Fox sneered at her, and both Claw and Blood spat at her.

"Aren't you going to prove him wrong? That you aren't a coward? Kill him then- prove yourself!" Claw sneered, kicking her and knocking her to the groud.

"Prove it, coward! Prove it! Prove it! Prove it!" A thousand voices of cats chanted this in her head, and she almost screamed from the pain. As it was, she gasped, cowering on the ground, pawing her ears, trying to get rid of the sounds.

"Prove it! Prove it!" continued on and on, engraving the words in her mind.

 _Prove it! Prove it! Prove it!_

She awoke with a gasp, struggling for air, and still holding her furry paws at her ears. She thrashed around, looking around wildly. Everyone else was fast asleep- it was still dark night. Slowly, she calmed her breathing, settling back down in her upset nest- her thrashing had messed up her neat and orderly nest. She sighed, knowing she would get no sleep at all. She would just have to resign herself to a sleepless night and a sleepy day tomorrow. As she laid down, those words still rang in her head loud and clear.

 _Prove it! Prove it! Prove it!_

* * *

 **Question- Do you think Fang will really become a 'BloodClan' cat? Like one at heart and all of that? Or will she somehow survive it- and die. Great, surviving only to die...**

 **And please review! It makes my day to get on my computer and see all of those Favorites and Follows and Reviews. I bounce around the house all excited-like. My dog ends up chasing me around everywhere because I get him worked up.**


	5. Chapter 4

**I have returned! Yay! It's the Night of No Light, and Fang's life just got even worse! Yay?...**

 **Whatever, gotta answer those reviews!**

 **Sunheart of RiverClan: Thank you! Great theory, Fang is a lot more merciful than her BloodClan roomies.**

 **Fourth Season: Yay! I hope it stays the best! This chapter hopes that it lives up to all those that came before it... and yes, the questions are not for you.**

* * *

The days that passed were a blur of screams and cries for mercy to Fang. She could go no where without hearing Fox's agonized sounds. They chased her wherever she went, never letting her rest, never allowing her to forget the pain that they felt. They wouldn't let her sleep, and even when exhaustion finally allowed her some rest, she couldn't escape them. They echoed in her dreams, calling out for her to release them from their suffering.

She tried to help him however she could, but they both knew she was only prolonging Fox's misery. It also made it likely that she would be caught, and then her own screams would join in Fox's lament. So far, none had learned of her weakness, but how long could that last?

For once, fighting provided no safe refuge. So far, she had avoided hurting Fox, because she did not think she could keep up her stoic mien if she did. She felt as if her world had tilted, leaving her clinging to the edge of it for fear of falling.

"Clanmates, to me! It is the Night of No Light, the time in which we prove our strength! Brothers, sisters, prove your worth! May blood flow through your claws!" Shadow yowled for the whole Clan to hear. Fang was momentarily startled- she had not noticed what particular day it was. She followed the other Trainees from the den, where the other cats were gathering, fierce, excited gleams within their cruel orbs.

The Night of No Light was once every moon, when the moon was darkened, leaving the land black in it's shadow. Twas the night in which every member of BloodClan could challenge one another, in hopes to achieve a higher status within the ranks of BloodClan. There were fierce battles, in which all would watch.

Once all of the cats had gathered, Shadow spoke once more, "First, we shall make three kits Trainees. Ivy, Sable, Ebony, daughters of Storm and Crookshank- please step forward." At this, three she-kits the size of puffballs left the sanctuary of their mother to stand before the Leader. Two were grey, and one was a tortoiseshell patterned, and two of them shared matching blue eyes.

"You have reached the age of four moons, young kits. It has time you rose up in our world, and became Trainees. You shall leave your mother's side, and learn how to survive on your own. Go, join the Trainees at the end of the line, and if any of you feel daring, challenge one of them," Shadow recited, motioning towards the Trainee line with his tail. Slowly and purposefully, they joined the line. One of them, a grey she-kit with blue eyes and brown stripes, stepped forward, an excited gleam in her eyes.

"I challenge Smoke!" She announced in a high-pitched squeak. Shadow smiled cruelly, and nodded.

"Smoke, step forward and face your opponent," Shadow said, knowing the bloodbath that was to come. Fang resisted the urge to groan. The kit would almost certainly be slaughtered. It wasn't right! She didn't know how dangerous it was!

Smoke, with a contemptuous look on his face, swaggered forward, anticipating his chance to destroy the idiotic puffball. The kit bounced excitedly, and Fang's blood froze in fear for the little kit.

"Ebony, Smoke- you may begin!" Shadow announced. Ebony barreled at Smoke for all she was worth, springing up onto his head, and then rolling down to his back. With an excited squeal, she began battering him with tiny paws, hardly doing more damage than a pesky bug. Smoke snorted, and rolled over, trapping the kit under his superior weight. She squeaked in pain, and wriggled out from under him, latching her claws into his face. As he rose and tried to catch her, she darted under his legs, tripping him up as he tried to catch her in his paws. When he turned to face her, she stuck her little pink tongue out at him in a playful taunt.

 _She has heart. She may be stupid, but she certainly has heart,_ Fang thought as she watched, forcing her blank, bored mask to stay in place. There was a chance that the she-kit would not get caught, and if she did, she might just tire the Trainee out.

Ebony launched herself at Smoke again, claws out. Smoke, anticipating her blind charge, intercepted, trapping her under his paw. The she-kit struggled, nipping at his paw. Her struggles, however, were futile against the stronger male Trainee.

Smoke, snarling with rage, picked her up in his powerful jaws, and threw her across the room. She soared through the air, hitting the cool stone of the ground with a sickening thud. Groggily, the she-cat slowly rose, her paws barely supporting her. Smoke swaggered forward slowly, tauntingly. He scratched Ebony on the side, releasing hot blood from her body. With a cry of pain, she fell over, blood streaming down in ribbons. Smoke laughed, pinning her down again, and his laughter escalated into an amused roar as the she-kit squirmed under his grip. He let her go, before pouncing on her again, grabbing her with his jaws. Her body was rocked with spasms, as she cried out in pain and frustration. He threw her again, then captured her again. It was a sick game he was playing, and Fang could barely watch.

Finally, after Ebony had passed out, Shadow called, "The battle is over. Smoke has won. Place her at the end of the line." Smoke tossed her body next to her sisters, who dragged her behind them, before ignoring her completely. Smoke returned to his place in the line.

"Now, Smoke, do you challenge?" Shadow asked. The tom shook his head, his bloodlust satisfied for the time being. The Leader of BloodClan nodded, before turning to the next Trainee in line, a tom by the name of Vulture.

"Vulture, do you exercise your right to challenge?" Shadow continued.

"I challenge Shade!" Vulture exclaimed eagerly, eyes shining with challenge and fervor.

"Shade, step forward and face your opponent," Shadow purred, as the she-cat stepped forward, face unemotional and hard. She was one of the quieter cats, and Fang liked her much better than their other denmates. She minded her own business for the most part, sticking to the shadows as Fang did. Though, she was much better at becoming one with shadows, as Fang's bright pelt made her easily distinguishable from the dark corners that could be found everywhere, if you knew how to look for them.

And so the fight ensued, with Shade just barely managing to scrape up a victory. It was very close, with Vulture making her pay for every scratch and bite she scored upon his body.

As the battles continued on, Fang stared out into the distance, trying her best to bring herself under control for the challenge surely to come once it was Death's turn. Finally, when Shadow called upon Death's name Fang took a deep breath and readied herself.

"I challenge Fang!" Death announced immediately, a fierce, determined look in his blue eyes. Fang rolled her eyes, and stepped forward as Shadow called her to. She stared straight into Death's malicious icy orbs, falling into her fighting stance naturally.

"You may begin," Shadow said, and Death wasted no time in leaping at Fang, claws forward. Fang almost sighed in contempt as she dodged it easily. He made explosive moves, that were easy to see coming. He relied upon his superior strength in his battles. Strength did get you far, but not if you did not have the proper technique. _Let him waste his energy,_ Fang thought, _I can wait._

As Death continued his relentless assault, Fang conserved her energy, saying nothing and simply watching her opponent, waiting for the inevitable slip up that would surely come. Death was getting increasingly aggravated as she foiled his every move, seemingly without one bit of effort. This she-cat, Fang, was making him look like an easy opponent! He was supposed to be the First in ranking! He deserved the title, and he would _not_ let some she-cat continue to hold the position made for him!

With renewed vigor, he bared his teeth, and continued his fast-paced assault. Fang began retreating, finding it increasingly harder to evade those slashing claws and the gnashing teeth of her opponent. Finally, Death managed to mark her pelt, barely a nick, but it satisfied his irritation somewhat.

Death, fulfilled in the assurance that Fang wasn't too elusive for him to catch, he smirked. She did not seem to notice the gesture, narrowing her eyes as she waited for his next move. Her paws were lightly touching the ground, ready to spring at a moment's notice. It was almost time, she could feel it in the way her paws rubbed against the hard stone, the way the air felt rushing through her pelt.

Death faltered soon after, tripping, yet cleverly masking it as a low lunge to dislodge her paws. Fang saw the deception for what it was, and began her lightning-fast path to victory, launching herself forward, and pinning the larger tom under her stubborn claws that refused to release it's new prisoner. Her grip tightened, and she lunged in, biting into his side. Her paws began digging further into his body, then she slowly raked them up and down, widening the gap within his flesh. He growled and thrashed, half-crazed from pain. His last struggles were inevitably hopeless, and soon he sagged against the hard stone floor as Shadow called Fang's victory. The victorious she-cat began dragging his limp body back to his place in line, but he jerked himself out of her grip with immense effort, and staggered into his position, hissing at Fang. He would not be disgraced more than he already had been. He hated looking like a fool.

And if Fang had heard that thought, she might have raised her eyebrows and commented that he didn't need any help in that endeavor. Not out loud, of course, but the stinging retort would have been there, in her head.

Fang stood in stony silence as the battles progressed, before finally they were over. Shadow then walked into the middle of the group, and ordered Claw, Sauda, and Drake to drag Fox's forgotten form in front of him. As they left to return to their proper places, Shadow smirked at the body beneath him.

"I think it is time to end this ones wretched life. His time for being an amusement is almost out. Soon, weakling, death shall take you into it's cold grasp. But before…" Shadow's malicious croon trailed off, as he relished his current vile thoughts, "No, you will not go into the shadow very easily, cripple."

Fox's cry of misery was barely heard by most, but to Fang it sounded louder than a roaring two-leg monster. _At least it ends tonight,_ Fang thought desperately, _after tonight, he will no longer feel any pain. I will no longer be haunted by his screams._

That last part was a desperate hope, but she held onto it nonetheless. Without it, she might slip. And now was not the time to lose her control. She was too well practiced to lose her firm grasp of her mind and body without a hard fight. She grit her teeth and forced herself to look at the two; Shadow and Fox. She would not show weakness. She would not look away. No matter what, she would keep her precious control.

That lasted only until Shadow turned up his head, and his eyes found Fang's steely hard green ones, "Fang… why don't you do the honors?"

* * *

 **OH NOEZ! POOR EBONY! POOR FANG!**

 **Question- What do you think Fang is going to do now?**


	6. Chapter 5

**I'm sorry for the wait! My inspiration decided to go 'OOOHHHHH SHINY!' and I haven't been able to write this, until now. It is somewhat shorter than the other chapters, and I am also sorry for that. The next one should be back to normal length.**

 **AWESOME HEAD-INFLATING REVIEW ANSWERING!**

 **Feraa: That's interesting, what you think of Ebony. I didn't expect that. Fang's having quite a dilemma at the moment.**

 **Fourth Season: Thank you!**

 **L xxx: Thank you sooooo much! I can't cliffhangers either, except for when I'm writing them. Then they are fun. I tried to write this as quickly as possible. Schoolwork? Meh, it can wait. Thank you again!**

 **You guys are soooo amazing. I just thought you ought to know...**

* * *

Fang's blood turned to pure ice at her Leader's words, coursing through her veins and paralyzing her whole entire body. She could do nothing but stare at Shadow, uncomprehending. Had she heard him right? He _couldn't_ have just told her to kill her brother. There must have been some mistake.

He seemed to be waiting for some sort of response from her. Slowly, almost robotically, she nodded. He smiled cruelly, backing up from Fox-obviously to give her room to do as bid. There was absolutely no sound from the group of bloodthirsty cats circled around them. Not a breath stirred, not a cat fidgeted.

Fang, keeping her gaze determinedly forward, marched ahead, attempting to detach herself from the situation around her. What was she going to do? What could she do? She couldn't possibly kill Fox-could she?

To those who watched her, she seemed bored. She had always been strangely detached from everything that happened, so they didn't remark upon it. If they had looked closely, perhaps they might have seen a dim, tortured light within her eyes, or her inner struggle within her robotic movements.

She couldn't kill her brother, but she had to as well. She could try to keep him alive, but that would be disastrous, for both her and Fox. They would both receive the punishment that came with disobeying a command. She couldn't do that.

But she would have to kill her brother to ensure that that path never came about. She didn't think she could do that. One look into his dull amber eyes was enough to crumble her resolve. She couldn't do this. This kind of thing-it was dishonorable! Real fighters would battle someone who could fight back. They would not kill someone who posed no threat. It wasn't right! How was she expected to harm her poor brother? What was this world-this world that asked her to murder her brother?

She wouldn't do it. There _had_ to be another way. Maybe a trick, maybe a refusal? There had to be some way to save Fox.

If there was, she couldn't think of it. She was floundering within her mind, and she couldn't think straight no matter how hard she tried. There was no way she could come up with a plan to save Fox unless she calmed down and controlled her mind! It was her own, and it _would_ submit to her will!

For once, her mind ignored her iron hard will, and continued to unleash chaos all over her mindscape, obliterating all reasonable thought with it's crashing, desperate waves of destruction. Her grip on reality was fraying, and the control she had fought so hard for broke within her thoughts. She was blown away with the sheer power of the chaos, one that she had no hope to contain. It would sweep her away, drowning her in it's grip.

Her eyes turned to Fox. He nodded to her, holding his head high as he awaited his fate. Despite all he had endured, he would make this easier on Fang. He would not grant BloodClan the satisfaction of knowing they had broken him-for all the good that would do.

It was this, the act of rebellion, that steadied Fang. The crashing tsunami within her mind receded, leaving room for logical thought once again. She might not be able to save Fox from his fate-he was too far gone to be saved- but perhaps she could lessen his pain. She would have to trick the crowd, however. She didn't need them to think she was weak.

The pieces of the plan came together in her mind, and her resolve hardened once more. Fang could do this, if she was quick and careful. She closed the distance between her and Fox, stepping into the pool of tacky red liquid that surrounded Fox. She leaned down, as if inspecting his pelt.

"When I hit you, scream as loud as you can. It must look as if you are in pain, and a lot of it," Fang hissed quietly into Fox's ear. He nodded, his eyes wide. Fang looked back up, to Shadow, as if awaiting his go-ahead.

"Proceed, Trainee Fang. Give us a good performance," Shadow commanded, taking his place at the very front of the line, the place of the Leader of BloodClan. Fagn turned back to Fox, taking a long, deep breath.

And lightning fast, she began, making patterns on his pelt with the blood from the floor. She appeared to be in a frenzy, though her strikes were measured and controlled. Fox, doing as she had bid, screamed loudly. She ignored them, focusing on her work. Fang spread the blood all over, scooping up some when she was running low. It was all so fast that none would be able to tell of her trick.

Finally, when she felt it was the right time-the trick would be unraveled if she went on much longer- she slit his throat so fast he never saw it coming. Fox slumped down, not even having registered that he had been taking his last breath before life was torn from his mangled body. The crowd gasped, impressed by her quick paws, though it had been a bit fast for their tastes.

But she was just a Trainee. She didn't know all of the secrets yet. But they could be taught, and once they had been…

They would have an unstoppable killing machine.

Unknown to them, their precious 'killing machine' was barely suppressing hot, demanding tears, something she had never had to deal with before. How could she have done that? Fang had just _killed_ Fox! He was _dead_ , never to return. She _knew_ she had done as was necessary, _knew_ she had been as merciful to him as possible, but she felt no better because of this fact. She was a _murderer,_ and evil _murderer_! It didn't matter why, all that mattered is that she had done it, and now her own brother lay dead at her bloody paws! Looking down, and blinking back unshed tears, she sheathed her sharp blood-stained claws, and backed away from the cold body of her victim.

"Well done, Trainee Fang. We shall make a Soldier of you yet," Shadow congratulated. She only nodded, not trusting her voice. Did she even want to be a Soldier, if this is what made them good? The situation deserved anything but a 'well done'. Maybe a 'why didn't you try harder?' would fit the situation better.

She should be yelled at. She should be hit, scratched, mutilated. It was what she deserved. She was a monster, a heartless monster. She had just thrown her feelings to the side, doing what she had to and not thinking of the consequences. How much easier would it be next time? How soon would the line be blurred? And from there, how hard to step clean over the line and become a soulless, uncaring beast?

And maybe she had already done so. The body of Fox sure looked to be the work of a soulless beast. Nevermind that most of the wounds hadn't been inflicted by her, but surely she could have prevented them?

Even worse, why was the crowd cheering as if she had done something good and heroic?

"I call the Night of No Light to an end, my Clan." Shadow pronounced, the signal to retire to the dens and sleep. Fang stopped by the puddle nearby the entrance of the Trainee den, washing the red liquid off of her paws, before following the other Trainees into the den. Once inside, she ignored all attempts of conversation, stumbling to her nest.

"Well done, Fang! The mangy coward got what he deserved. Truly masterful work," Death pronounced, swaggering over to her nest. Fang shrugged, closing her eyes. Death didn't say any more, instead returning to his own nest. For that, Fang was grateful. She just wanted to sleep now. Mental dilemmas turned out to be exhausting.

But the world of dreams wouldn't greet her. It instead contented itself with leaving her alone to her onslaught of thoughts. She felt like screaming, crying, and letting out all of her feelings, but that would be unacceptable.

She would have to keep her mouth shut, her eyes uncaring, her mien bored, as always. This wouldn't change anything, she tried to tell herself. She knew it had done some irreparable damage to herself, something that she could do nothing about. There was no going back.

And there was no question about whether it was for the better or for the worst.

* * *

 **:( Poor Fang. I tried to do justice with the emotional dilemma.**

 **Question: Why do you think Shadow wanted Fang to kill her brother in the first place? Why her out of all of the BloodClan cats?**


	7. Chapter 6

**My muses are jerks. All I can say. But I finally managed to finish this chapter! We'll be getting a lot more with Ebony this chapter. I hope you guys like her better now than you did before. Oh! And there are reviews! Lovely reviews!**

 **Fourth Season: Yep. Plot is the answer for everything.**

 **APerson: I plan on using that character in the future! Thank you!**

 **Feraa: She definitely doesn't appear the most violent! You have Death for that!**

 **L xxx: It was the next step-unfortunately, I don't think it's working! No cliffies this time!**

 **Silver Shadows in the Night: He failed spectacularly! But he has more up his sleeve... MWAHAHAHAHA**

* * *

Fang watched as Ebony dived recklessly back into the mock-battle against her sister, Ivy. Her timing was all off, and she found herself being thrown back by her opponent.

 _Too slow, wrong time,_ Fang thought, paws twitching. Ebony was going to get herself killed if she didn't improve, and soon. Her technique wasn't too bad-her instincts were good, but her timing was very wrong. As Ebony dived straight into the trap her sister had set for her, Ivy followed through with it. It was a perfectly executed strike. Ebony would be defeated.

For her part, she accepted her punishment for failure with a brave face. She held her head high, and stared straight at Ivy.

 _Maybe, with a push in the right direction, she could be a good fighter…_ Fang thought, as the battle was called to an end. In all honesty, she was terrified that Ebony would be greeted by the same fate as Fox. That was unacceptable.

Perhaps Fang could train the she-cat herself? It could work. It wouldn't be against the Code either. Given the chance, Ebony could be a magnificent fighter. The natural instinct was all there, and timing and strength-and the power of observation-could be taught, given time.

But without the proper instruction, there was a good chance that Ebony would meet a cruel end. That thought gave Fang the resolve to chose her course. She would train the she-cat, and keep her alive. She wouldn't let her die.

Decision made, Fang first had to approach the fellow Trainee. Once they were released from training, Fang made to approach her, but was blocked by Death.

"Hello, Fang." He greeted, looking smug. Fang didn't really know why, and it annoyed her. What was there for him to be smug about?

"Is there something you need?" Fang inquired, her voice ice cold, it's undertones recommending that he stop all attempts at conversation. Death ignored it, as always. He never could take a hint.

"Doesn't it get boring, pushing all conversation away?" Death asked, cocky half-smile on his face.

"Doesn't it get boring, wasting air for conversation?" Fang retorted, and Death winced.

"Ouch. It seems you were indeed properly named, Fang. Your tongue bites just as much as your claws," Death said, shaking his head, "Can't you give a poor tom a break from feeling the bite of it?"

"If said tom would leave me alone, he might not have that problem," Fang responded.

"Why do that? You might not be lonely if you didn't, especially with the fact that you are ranked first," Death remarked.

"And I might wake finding claws in my back," Fang countered, glaring at the annoying specimen of life before her. He always turned up at the most inconvenient times, and at times he acted as if he owned her.

"Ridiculous! You are too good to be killed in that fashion," Death replied, rolling his eyes as if she was a silly kit who didn't understand the basic facts of BloodClan life. In fact, she felt she understood them better then this idiot.

"If you would excuse me, I have business to attend to," Fang said, a clear dismissal. Death shrugged, padding over to strike up a conversation with Onyx and Blood. Fang sighed with relief, glad to be rid of him for now. Then, she walked over to Ebony.

"Can I talk to you for a moment? Alone?" Fang asked Ebony, looking pointedly at Sable, who had been chatting with Ebony. Sable shrugged, walking away from the other two. Ebony looked at Fang with a confused expression. Fang sighed, before beginning.

"Your instincts are good, but your timing is way off. If you had waited a moment longer, your move would have succeeded. I can show you how to tell the proper timing, if you would like," Fang explained hurriedly. Ebony frowned.

"You want to… help me?" she asked, her mind mulling over the foreign words. Fang slowly nodded.

"I suppose that is a correct way to put it." Fang responded slowly. It was an odd word. Help. That was kind of what she was proposing, when she thought on it.

"Why?" Ebony asked, her usually eager eyes guarded.

"It would be a waste if you died. I detest waste," Fang explained carefully, not sure if she should give her full intentions. They weren't exactly approved of by the Clan, and she doubted they ever would be. She didn't know Ebony too well yet. It would more than likely remain Fang's secret till the end of time.

It seemed to her that her whole life was a big pile of secrets shrouded by lies. She had so many things that she must remember: don't tell, don't show, be as the stone walls and floor of the BloodClan encampment. Be as stone. Act heartless. Act uncaring. Act bored. Act as if nothing affected her. Focus on the fight, on her muscles moving. One movement at a time. Don't think, don't feel.

 _Be. As. Stone._

"Oh, well, thanks I guess! Are we training now or…?" Ebony asked, her usually enthusiasm returned, a small, innocent smile creeping up onto her face, something Fang had never before seen on a cat in BloodClan. Maybe once, long ago in her kithood, she may have worn that smile. She didn't remember if she had. As long as she remembered, she hid everything behind her mask of indifference. That was the only way for her to survive in this harsh, cruel environment of which she was born in.

"We can start now, if you have no plans," Fang responded coolly. Ebony bounced on her little paws, still wearing that silly little smile.

"Nope! I have none!" Ebony proclaimed, prancing after Fang as she led the small Trainee to one of her more secret battle training nooks. Ebony looked around the place in wonder.

"Wow! How did you _find_ this place!" the small cat exclaimed, her blue eyes wide. Fang had to fight the smile tugging at her lips, seeing the she-cat's enthusiasm.

"I look for them. I use my eyes and find the things that others don't see-one of the things I plan on teaching you." Fang clarified, thinking upon what would be their first would be a good thing to teach her?

"Oh! What are you gonna be teaching me?! What first? Will it be something really cool?" Ebony asked, her eyes wide and kit-like. Fang knew then what would be a good first lesson.

"Your first lesson is patience." Fang decided, as her companion's face fell, "Patience is one of the most important traits for a good fighter to have. Now, I want you to assume battle stance."

Ebony, with a grimace, assumed the stance, and Fang made minor adjustments quickly, and then continued her instruction with, "Remain in that stance until I order otherwise. Do not move, do not speak. Watch everything around you, and remain battle ready. If something jumps out at you, you want to be ready for it."

Ebony made another face, saying nothing. Her expression took on a determined light, and Fang realized that she _liked_ instructing her. At first it had only been a matter of Ebony surviving, but now… she enjoyed the feeling it gave her.

Ebony stayed that way, until finally she had to interrupt the silence with, "I'm bored!"

Fang rounded on her, "Soldiers don't complain, or whine! Observe the world around you! Find the little workings that not many see, pay attention to the nuances and changes within it, and become _one_ with it!"

Ebony's posture snapped back into place, and her stance became too stiff, which Fang ordered that she relax. Once she did, she could be ready to bolt within a blink of an eye. Her frame was tiny, and that would have to be used to her advantage. A skill that Fang could definitely teach, as she relied upon agility against giant opponents like Death or Blood.

In her mind, she began planning upcoming lessons, her mind excited about something for the first time in days. She had found a cause, one that would help her to regain her former self.

After a time, when Ebony had begun twitching, Fang called for her to stop, praising her but also reminding her that she had much to learn. She suggested the she-cat begin to get into her battle-stance and just stand there when she had a free moment, and observe her world-a suggestion that Ebony took less than eagerly, but would probably listen too, given Fang's status among the Trainee's. Fang then left, pondering over the next weeks.

She had work to do.

* * *

 **Yay! Fang has something to drive her now! And patience! XD**

 **Question: How do you think Ebony's training is going to go?**


	8. Chapter 7

**So I suck. A lot. I'm sorry I haven't updated? Yeah... So yeah I'm doing that now.**

* * *

Under Fang's careful tutelage, Ebony began improving in her fighting by leaps and bounds. The next Night of No Moon saw Ebony surpassing her sister, Sable. Fang had to fight hard to keep her face neutral, to keep herself from beaming proudly. She was taken aback by the surge of pride she felt, having never had to deal with the emotion, or the smile that accompanied it. She wasn't sure exactly how she felt about it.

The next day, Ebony was a ball of excitement.

"Did you see that, Fang! I took your advice, and I beat her! I did it! Thank you, thank you, thank you!" Ebony squealed, barreling into the bright ginger she-cat when they were alone in their training grounds.

Fang smiled-the action was unfamiliar, but it felt good. Ebony had this sort of pull on her. The little Trainee could pull smiles from her with ease, and get past the stone wall she had built and maintained for so long like it was nothing.

Maybe it was a good thing. Maybe it was a sign of strength, of her recovering from her guilt and fear.

"You're welcome." Fang replied.

"You were so cool in that fight against Death! It was so awesome! I think you'll _have_ to become a Junior Soldier soon." Ebony mewed excitedly. "You're going to be the best soldier ever! And I'll be right behind you. You and I will lead BloodClan, and we'll defeat those evil Wild Clans! No one will be able to stop us."

"You still have a long way to go." Fang told her seriously.

"I know, I know. But with you as a teacher, I'm definitely going to be a great Soldier. It would be impossible not to be." Ebony said, batting the older she-cat playfully with a paw.

"Well, if you want to be great, we'll have to keep training. Here, I'll show you this special move I created." Fang suggested.

That night, as she was heading back to the den, walking in companionable silence with Ebony, she caught Death a little ways away, blue eyes glaring daggers at her smaller companion. Fang frowned. The fact that Death was glaring at the smaller she-cat was a bad sign. Fang did not want to wake up one day, and discover the nest next to her own was occupied with a dead body.

In addition to the usual battles, the kits Lucifer and Lilith became Trainees. They both seemed promising, with their intelligent gazes and sharp claws. The Junior Commander, Sauda, was replaced by the she-cat Blaze, due to the ex-commander's delicate condition at the time. As soon as her kits became Trainees, she and her mate, Night, would both become Senior Soldiers, as the position could be claimed as soon as their first litter had ascended to Trainee rank. Malice and Thorn would be headed the same way.

Fang herself was soon to become a Junior Soldier, as she was going 12 moons old in two No-Moons, which meant she could battle the lowest ranking Junior Soldier for a position among them, as could Blood. Next No-Moon would see Death, Shade, and Smoke trying their luck against Thorn, the current lowest ranked of the Junior Soldiers. If they failed, they would remain Trainees for another moon. Though Fang doubted Death would fail. Shade might have a chance, though Fang knew Smoke probably wouldn't make it. At least her unending battle for first rank among the Trainees with Death would come to an end, though she was sure they would be battling for the position of Junior Commander in a few seasons. She had watched the others her age for moons-they would be no match. Those older were all ranking up soon, so she wasn't worried about them. They'd be gone by the time she fought them, though she would enjoy a battle against such skilled, experienced opponents.

Soon enough, it came time for the next No-Moon, in which Death and Shade ascended to Junior status. Loki was declared Shade's match, with Death left as Single for the time being. Smoke failed, remaining a Trainee for another moon. Fang retained her first status, as expected, and Ebony managed to defeat Vulture for his spot.

Blood seemed to be looking forward to being able to fight to become a Junior Soldier, but Fang was largely indifferent to the idea. All that it meant was that she would no longer have training sessions with Claw and would instead take on the duties of a Soldier. It wasn't all that special.

She was woken one night by a paw gently stirring her from her slumber.

"Fang. Fang. Come on… there's something I want you to see. Please?" it was Ebony. Fang opened up green eyes, quickly alert. She followed Ebony without protest, figuring it must be important for the she-cat to disturb her sleep.

Ebony led her out of camp, sneaking past the guards as Fang had taught her. They walked through the night, coming to a sheltered stone way that was almost completely silent. Except…

Soft crying met Fang's ear. Her eyes swept through the room, quickly finding in the corner a bundle that made a makeshift but warm nest. Inside was a small scrap of a kitten, form just visible against the dark nest.

Ebony beckoned her forward, approaching the nest. Her eyes softened as she took in the little she-kit. It was a little tortoiseshell, it's wide dark green eyes staring at them in wonder.

"I found it, and I didn't know what to do with it. I thought about bringing it to camp, but… I don't think she can hear." Ebony told her in a hushed voice, "I didn't want her to get killed, so I just brought her here. She was all alone- I don't think she has anyone else to look after her."

Fang looked at Ebony, then the kit. This was… dangerous. Ebony was wasting time and resources on a kit that was likely deaf. Fang opened her mouth to say as much, but then the words died as the kit stared right at her, letting out a little helpless mew. Her stone heart melted.

"Alright." Fang said at long last, leaning down towards the kit, "Why did you show me this?"

Ebony replied, "I need help, and I didn't know who else to go to. I don't know how to look after a kit, and I don't have the time she needs. I thought, maybe, with your help she would survive."

Fang didn't ask if Ebony had a plan for what to do when the kit grew up- she knew the other Trainee didn't without asking. Fang didn't mention it, though.

"I'll help. Do you have a name for it, then?" Fang asked. Ebony looked relieved.

"Thanks! Well, I was thinking something like… Olive." Ebony answered, curling up around the kit to provide warmth.

Fang nodded once, "Olive it is."

They stayed for a while to feed the thing what Ebony had brought from what had been left of the food from the day. Olive quickly ate every scrap of what was available, evidently starving. Her body showed signs of malnourishment, Fang noted, something she'd have to fix. Fang was good enough at finding food to be able to support herself and this kit, hopefully. There may be a few lean days, but it could work out well enough. She began making a list of times during the day in which she'd be able to come to look after Olive- to feed her, check on her, ensure she was warm. She knew that the kits in the nursery were fussy and required a good deal of attention and a careful eye lest they get into trouble. Hopefully this kit wouldn't prove to be too needy or curious, otherwise she would be killed.

 _Or found._ Fang thought with a sinking feeling. If BloodClan found her, she was as good as dead. Ebony had done well enough in hiding her, but should she become adventurous it was likely she'd be killed.

Fang would do her best to ensure that never happened, she decided.


End file.
